saarobloxfandomcom-20200213-history
SAA Big Brother UK Season 12
Big Brother 12 UK is an upcoming series of Big Brother UK SAA and started on the 20th June 2017. Nearly six months after the launch of Big Brother 11. 16 housemates will enter at launch, having been revealed between the dates of the 5th-8th June. In the launch trailer, the series claims 'Big Brother is Getting Evil' Production Eye Design The eye design was revealed in Mid-May 2017. Before the opening of applications. The eye is the first to contain a red theme and the first civilian series to contain stars. House Design The house was revealed on the 19th June in a livestream tour. The main theme for the house is international cities and countries, making it the first series to have a particular theme. The bedrooms were designed to resemble Tokyo & China. Whereas the living area was based on London, the kitchen based on Paris, the garden based on Brazil, the bathroom based on Lapland and the hot tub area based on Egypt. Tasks Twists * On Day 1, Big Brother informed the housemates that Big Brother would be getting evil. And in the first twist, it was revealed that there were four 'Dark Angels' who would be made to cause drama and arguments, with them being granted a killer nomination each. They were; Matthew, Jamie-Mae, Lousiana and Brittany. On the night of Day 2, all of the housemates were informed of this and had to vote on who they thought on one person they thought would be a dark angel, if one of the actual dark angels received the most votes, they would be automatically nominated. Edward received the most votes and none of the dark angels lost their right to deliver a killer nomination. However, Jamie-Mae was auto-nominated as she didn't complete the task. * On '''Day 6, '''the nominations were flipped. So those who received 0 nominations were put up for eviction as opposed to those who received the most. In addition, the furniture of the house was stuck to the ceiling. And on eviction night, it was announced that the eviction vote would be flipped. So the housemate that received the fewest votes would be evicted instead. Housemates Casting for this series started in Mid-May 2017 following the announcement of the Survivor: Philippines cancellation. And closed on the 1st June 2017. With the housemate reveal taking place between the 5th-8th June 2017 in groups of four. Nomination Table Notes * On Day 2, Big Brother offered the housemates to keep the then prize fund of 100 ROBUX in exchange for a housemate self-nominating. Jordan chose to do this and so he was not eligible to be nominated this week by anyone as he already faces the public vote. * On Day 1, it was announced that there were housemates in the house that would cause drama and trouble in order to be given the power to give killer nominations. Jamie-Mae didn't complete the task as required and thus was auto-nominated.